


Fussing Over You

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Love, LeeGaa, M/M, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little story of Lee and Gaara being a fussing cute couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussing Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloatedcrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/gifts).



> Hello everyone I am back!
> 
> This was a gift for a fellow LeeGaa lover who is very awesome! Enjoy!
> 
> Please ignore any typos I may have missed ._.

Lee had a habit of fussing a lot over Gaara, the redhead still adjusting to the treatment.

Lee always made sure he didn't skip any meals. Not that the Kazekage meant to, he just forgot to sometimes when paper work piled up. His youthful boyfriend would come see him everyday around lunch time and bring him food. Lee commented a lot of how thin Gaara was and that the redhead couldn't afford to miss eating. 

The moment Lee had learned about Gaara's love of tea he had read up on what was the healthiest kind, took a trip back to the Leaf Village and brought him back a crate of different teas. Much to his siblings amusement, they were witness to a lot of Lee's fussing. 

At the moment Lee was doing it again, the taller ninja rubbing a towel over the wet red hair. It didn't rain often in the Sand Village but when it did nothing could stop Gaara from staying out in it. Listening to the rain against the sand, it was such a calming sound to him.

"You need to be careful, you could catch a cold like that." Lee was saying, rubbing the towel faster over the shorter man's head. Gaara had his eyes closed, staying still for him.

"I enjoy it.." Gaara said softly, opening his eyes when the towel was moved to sit around his shoulders. He looked up at the older ninja when Lee chuckled.

"You look so cute!" Lee laughed, running his hands through the messy red hair. Gaara blushed faintly and stepped closer, giving Lee a wet hug as his playful revenge. Lee grinned at this, more amused then annoyed as he felt the water start to soak through his t-shirt. "That does not change my opinion." He stated, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist.

"You... always fuss and worry so much over me.. why?" Gaara asked softly, staying close to enjoy the warmth Lee always gave off. He wasn't going to admit that now he was inside he was feeling cold from his damp clothing. Gaara got cold easily and Lee was always so warm, made it nice for snuggling.

"Why?" Lee echoed, raising an eye brow and then moving his hands between them, working on getting the Kazekage's vest off him. 

"Yes.."

"Oh that is easy, I love you. Why would not fuss and worry over my most special person?" Lee grinned and slipped the vest off, holding it away from Gaara, water dripped from the fabric. At his words he felt Gaara's arms around him tighten and his dark eyes softened.

"I... I love you too.." Gaara's voice was soft, gentle. It had taken Gaara a few months to be able to say those important three words. Lee had cried the first time he heard them, embracing Gaara tightly and not letting him go till the redhead complained of air becoming a issue. Lee lifted his hand to tilt up Gaara's chin, smiling before leaning down kiss him softly. The Kazekage made a soft sound before kissing back, closing his eyes.

"You feel so cold." Lee said when he pulled back from the kiss, pouting at the blushing redhead. "Come on undress." He tugged at the zipper on the red coat, pulling it down. Gaara sighed softly but didn't protest.

"You fuss to much..."

"You love it." Lee smirked and kissed his forehead. Gaara smiled at that and nodded after a moment. He did.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gaara-"

"Your so foolish!" Gaara tugged at the zipper to the taller ninja's vest, pulling it down and wincing at the gashes across Lee's chest. Blood soaking into the spandex. "Don't ever.."

"Gaara listen-"

"Don't ever do that again! Scaring me like that! I thought you were..." Gaara swallowed and took out a kunai from Lee's pouch on his thigh, he had forgotten to bring his own. They were on their way to the Leaf Village for Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Kankuro had left with Kiba a few days before while Gaara finished a few things in the village. Putting Baki in charge, he seemed to be ok with it even if he was annoyed by all the attention. Baki hated a lot of attention.

"Gaara.." Lee tried again but the redhead shot him a glare to silence him before he started to cut the spandex away from Lee's wounds. They had been attacked by a group of rouge ninja and Lee had taken an attack to protect his boyfriend. Gaara had been able to capture each of the men and knock them out before rushing to Lee's side. He would tell the nearby village of these men and have them deal with it. His heart was still racing, Gaara never liked when Lee was wounded.

"I... I packed an extra shirt for you.." Gaara muttered, tugging off Lee's vest before cutting away the top half of his spandex. Five gashes went across the older man's chest, the wounds bleeding but not as badly now. Gaara carefully pressed the damaged spandex to the wounds as his sand brought him the first aid kit from his pack.

"I am sorry.." Lee said softly, watching the short redhead open the kit.

"Just... be silent for a moment.." Gaara ordered, his voice monotone but his eyes giving away his worry. He tossed the spandex aside before working to treat Lee's wounds. Wishing he could heal them himself but all he could do was this. He was careful and gentle with his touches, though his hands shock as he put wrappings around Lee's chest. Bandaged hands moved up and caught the pale ones, squeezing in a comforting way. Gaara frowned.

"Lee.." The Kazekage started but fell silent as Lee leant down to peck him on the lips.

"You are fussing to much." Lee whispered against his lips, feeling he needed to calm the redhead down. Lee was completely calm, smiling at Gaara's careful treatment. He didn't have to be so gentle but the Kazekage was anyway. Gaara looked up at him, watching him moment before flicking his forehead, teal eyes narrowed. "Ow." Lee set his hand over his forehead, eye brows risen in surprise.

"That is for worrying me." Gaara stated, turning away and opening his pack to grab the green t-shirt he had packed for Lee. Standing up Gaara held it out to him, his gaze on Lee's chest. "Those will scar..."

"You like my scars." Lee grinned, taking the shirt and carefully pulling it on. Tugging on his vest next before standing up. He looked to Gaara and chuckled seeing a light blush on his lovers pale cheeks.

"That... I do." Gaara stated then gave another glare. "But I don't want to be the cause of anymore!" The leader snapped, kneeling to pack the first aid kit back in his bag before clipping it back onto his gourd. Lee walked over and pulled him into a hug, keeping his grip on him even when Gaara tried to lean away from his chest. Trying not to press on his wounds.

"You fuss over me a lot. It makes me feel very loved." Lee said, smiling down at the redhead. Gaara huffed but after a moment smiled back, a tiny quirk up of his lips.

"It's not fussing, it's me worrying." Gaara corrected, only sounding slightly stubborn. He wasn't going to let Lee tell him otherwise.

"I love you." Lee kissed him again, glad they were a couple that fussed over each other. 

"I love you too... come on. I don't want to be late to this wedding." Gaara said, refusing to let Lee carry his bag and shouldered the weight himself. Lee took his hand and they continued on.

"You know you would not be so thin if you ate bigger meals Gaara. I also think you have been drinking to much tea." Lee commented and the Kazekage shook his head, smiling.


End file.
